How Angels Meet Demons
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: A series of one-shots. Showing different ways of how Silver, an angel. Meets and deals with a powerful dream-demon known as Bill Cipher. (Rated T cause of cursing)
1. Warm Welcome

**(I have a problem. I keep coming up with ways Bill Cipher, met my OC. And I can't kept making 10 chap. fanfics each with a different beginning. So here are a series of One-shots. Each with a different way, they met. I'm not expecting this to get a lot of views but, who knows. **

***Silver***

_They called my a skeptic. Well, only Dipper really. I was only 12, and I didn't believe anything unless I say it. I wasn't that gullible. Dipper even showed me his book for proof. But, I actually didn't see any of these 'creatures' so I said it was fake._

_Until that one fateful, terrifying day._

It started out like any other. Like any day that would soon turn out bad.

I got up from bed, yawning at the sight of sunlight. I slowly got up and walked to my mirror. I grabbed my brush, and fixed up my hair. Then I grabbed my black sweat shirt, and put it over my black shirt that had a yellow star on it. I wore blue pants going down to my knees, and I put my hair up. But, can't forget the necklace. It had a black string, and a North Star charm dangled from the string.

I walked out the door, and the next thing I know I was pulled into a hug. I smiled and looked over at Brine, my guardian.

"Well someone's in a happy mood" I laughed.

"What, is it weird to love my daughter?" He laughed.

"Well I love you too." I smiled, I nudged my head against his face then he let go.

"What are you up to?" Brine asked, floating in mid air. He was a demon by the way.

"I'm just gonna take a walk, maybe go hang out with my friends" I said, he ruffled my hair, kissing me on the forehead.

"Well have a nice day" He smiled. I smiled back and walked down the stairs. I grabbed my backpack and put in a coat, a bottle of water, my phone, and some bandages just in case I got injured. I put my backpack on and headed out the door. I walked onto a path that lead to, and through the woods.

Right when I got there, it looked as pretty as ever. I walked along the rocky path lined with flowers.

On the way through I stopped, hearing footsteps. I halted in place, that's when Mabel and Dipper walked out of the bushes. I let out a long sigh and smiled,

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" Dipper asked.

"I'm taking a walk" I said. "Let me guess, monster hunt?"

"Yep." Mabel said. I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"What is it this time?" I asked.

"I don't remember" Mabel said, I laughed.

"Then it's probably not that important" I laughed. "Well if so, do you wanna join me?"

"Yes!" Mabel exclaimed. "We've been looking for hours" Dipper rolled his eyes and sighed. We continued walking on until it started to get dark. Then we started to head back.

"We better hurry. I hate being in the woods at night" Dipper said.

"Oh take a chill pill, Dip" I said.

"Ugh, I hate how you don't believe all the legends" Dipper growled.

"That's just it" I said. "Legends, legends that don't deserve any of my time"

"I think you'll regret saying that" Mabel said.

"I'm not saying they don't exist" I said. "But I'm not saying they exist either. I'm saying I'm not going to get into it. I'm already and Angel who lives with a demon, like I don't have things to worry about"

"Fine. But when you don't know about any of these monsters and they attack you, there's not a thing you can do" Dipper said, as we got to the end of the patch. They split away from me. I kept walking back to my house when a large gust of wind came out of no where. It was so hard it made me fall over. When I got up, my knee was scraped. I took off my backpack and took out the bandages, wrapping it around my knee. I got up, slowly limping back.

* * *

><p><em>What a pathetic waste. A gust of wind, knocked the child over. It was absolutely hilarious. The only thing I hated was how much Pine Tree was right. She was as good as mine. She had no idea who I was, and how to stop me from doing terrible things.<em>

_This was going to be fun._

* * *

><p>I walked in the door and yawned, setting my backpack down against the wall. I went into the kitchen, and walked over to the sink. I put soap in my hand, turning the sink on I washed my hands. I looked up in the mirror, and swore I saw something behind me. Something yellow whizzed by.<p>

I rubbed my eyes with my wet hands, then I grabbed a towel drying off my hands, and my face.

"Relax Sil, you're just seeing things" I reassured myself. I slowly walked up the stairs, yawning again. I got to the top of the steps, and walked over to my room. I stretched as I walked in the room. I turned around to close my door, and when I turned back to my bed. I stopped in my tracks. At first I thought it was Brine, But then I quickly realized it wasn't.

The man looked totally different. He sat on the end of my bed, with one leg atop his other. He wore black shoes, black pants, and a white shirt. He also had a long yellow coat that reached below his knees. He had a bow tie, and a top hat on. His blonde shaggy hair covered right eye. He had a small smirk on his face, and black gloves covered his hand as he held onto the end of the bed.

I stood in silence.

"_Damn. It had to be a demon" _ I thought. A knock came to the door,

"Silver" Brine called. "Your friends are here"

"Could you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure" He said.

"Break down the door" I said,

"You're joking" Brine laughed, as black smoke seemed to fill the room.

"Brine, come on!" I yelled, now the room was almost full. I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore.

"BRINE!" I screamed with the last of my air. I fell to the floor and coughed. I groaned, as I felt myself being lifted off the floor.

"Silver? You ok?" Dipper asked from the other side of the door. I closed my eyes, and felt a burning sensation on my body. I groaned again, and slightly opened my eyes. The man stood there, I had no idea what was happening but, I felt only pain.

"Silver?" Dipper called again, kicking on the door.

"Oh enough worrying, Pine Tree" The man laughed. "She'll be just, fine"

"Break the door, break the door!" Dipper yelled. Then banging started on the door. A small crack was made as they kept going. The man laughed,

"_Welcome to Gravity Falls" He spoke. "Where you'll never alone. Ever"_

Then I was dropped to the floor. As the door finally broke open. The mist cleared, and Brine helped me up.

"Who the hell was that?" I groaned.

"Bill" Dipper sighed. "Bill Cipher"


	2. Childhood Animatronics

**This one is really weird. I've been watching a crap ton of FNAF (Five Nights at Freddy's) lately. And I'm like, 'a story with evil animatronics, hell ya!' I'm going to use Freddy Fazbears Pizza, because the one in Gravity Falls (Who ha Owls?) Is just, weird.**

***Silver***

_I was young. Only about seven years old at the time. I was overly obsessed with this place called "Freddy Fazbears Pizza". You know those really crappy arcades with the singing animatronics and shit. The animatronics were very strange. Especially the main three. But I liked Foxy. That was the best animatronic. Freddy the bear, Bonny the bunny, and Chica the duck. Were the most popular. At times, I would be the only soul to enter Pirate Cove. Sometimes I felt when I walked in, Foxy would smile. But, it wasn't true._

_But then, my guardian found out about the bite of 87. Then he forbid me ever going there again. I hated it. The place was my favorite place to go. But when I found out, then one of my favorite animatronics killed a helpless child. I too never wanted to step foot in that terrible place again. _

_But we all know how curiosity always gets the best of children._

That morning I woke up like any other day in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls. I got up from bed, brushed my hair and got dressed as usual. Brine called me downstairs, so I hurried out of my room and down the stairs.

"Yes?" I asked, walking up to him as he sat down at the table reading the paper.

"Ya know that place you used to love so much?" Brine asked. I nodded, "It's getting shut down this weekend"

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"Yep. Apparently it was lacking health restrictions. Blood and mucus were dripping from the animatronics." He said, I shivered.

"Ew" I stated. But that was only one of the emotions I was feeling. I knew I never wanted to go back, but I felt like I had to. That place held many memories from my childhood. I just had to go back, one last time. For Foxy.

"Well, I'm gonna go for a walk, be back at sun set" I stated. He nodded, as I walked out the door. I rode my bike, along the path leading to the street. When I got there, I sped down the sidewalk, and ended up right next to the building. I chained my bike to a pole nearby and walked in. The place was buzzing with activity. I snuck past security, and roamed free around the building.

Nothing had changed. Kids ran around everywhere, half of them crowding around the stage. I walked down the hall, that's when I stopped at the curtains. It was open, so I walked in, but before I did a kid walked by and stopped me.

"I don't recommend that" He said. "Considering the Bite of 87" Then he walked down the hall out of sight. I ignored him and walked in. The place was empty, like it always was. But I had gotten used to that. I walked up to the stage, and there stood Foxy. Still in the same condition, which wasn't that great. I sighed,

"I know this might be weird talking to you but-" I looked if anyone was around. "My guardian wouldn't let me come back when he found out about what you did in 1987"

I looked up, and it looked like the animatronic was frowning.

"I'm going to be honest. I felt a little scared to come back" I said. "But, it was an accident. You didn't deserve this hatred. It wasn't your fault"

I sighed again. I brushed my hand across the stage, and walked out. I looked down the hallway, and when I was about to walk back. Something black was put on my head. I couldn't see anything, and I couldn't breathe.

Within seconds, I passed out from loss of oxygen.

* * *

><p><em>The last thing I saw was that one child in Pirate Cove as they called it.<em>

_What? I came around here all the time, and when kids were alone I scared the hell out of them. But I didn't to that one. Even though it was strange, I didn't feel like I should bother her._

_I came back about a minute later and she was gone._

_Something wasn't right._

I pushed myself up. Groaning, I sat in place and rubbed my head.

_What the hell happened?_

I stood up fully now. I looked around the dark room, until a light came from a TV hanging from the corner of the ceiling. On the TV screen there was a man. I could only see from his shoulders and up. He looked like he was wearing a security guard outfit, and he had brown messy hair.

"Why hello there" He spoke. "This is a recording for the lovely children I've captured alone." In growled at the TV, but I became interested what was going on.

"I used to be an old security guard for this place. By the way my names Mike. Anyway, the animatronics you see by day, are nowhere near what they are at night. At night, they're in roam-free mode. And they don't exactly like visitors after hours. So, most likely, they're going to tear you to shreds, and you ask why I'm doing this? Well, there's a chance that this place might not get shut down. But I'm going o make sure it does. I mean, a restaurant is sure to close when they find the dead bodies of children right?" He explained.

I just stared wide-eyed at the screen. I could slowly see him losing his sanity.

"Now. I'd like you to think this is a game. Try to survive, let the animatronics have fun. But, no matter how hard you try, you will loose. There's no phones, the doors are locked."

"Then the door opened.

"Have fun"

Then the TV shut off. I looked behind me, to see two other kids.

"So we're stuck here?" One asked, I stood up.

"Yeah" I growled. "Like a sick version of the Hunger Games"

"Well, what do we do?" The other asked.

"We stay quiet, and try to find a way out" I whispered. But then, the room filled with complete darkness. We looked at the door, and there stood an animatronic. Foxy.

I was going to say something but, Mike said the animatronics we knew by day where different at night. Foxy used her hook and flipped on one of the lights. It barely made a difference, but it made us visible. A female laugh came from the animatronic.

"Why what are you children doing here after hours?" She asked.

"Go away you stupid fox!" One kid yelled.

"Yeah" The other one agreed. While she was focused on them. I slowly crawled to a corner in the back of the room. That's when everything went down. Screams echoed from in the room. I could barely see it, but I did. And it was horrifying. But in minutes the screams, faded to silence, and the only sound I heard was Foxy walking to the door. She put her paw on the handle and stopped.

"Wait a minute" She mumbled loudly enough for me to hear. "Weren't there three?" Then the opened door, closed. I quickly pulled up my hood, and grabbed my knees, curling up in the corner. But apparently I wasn't hidden well enough. And right when she turned around she saw me.

"Nice hiding spot" She laughed sarcastically. I put my face on my knees, and tears rolled down my face. Fear was taking over as the creaking drew closer and closer. Then the noise stopped. I felt the heat coming from the animatronic because it was so close. I felt something close squeeze between my head and my knees. Then my head was lifted up from under my head. My hood slid back of my face and I gave no resistance. The hook held my face up for about a minute, then it slid away. I sat there, with my face where it was left. Foxy sighed,

"Open your eyes, come on" She said calmly. I dried off my tears, and opened them. Now, I could see the smile on her face.

"Y-You remember m-me" I stuttered choking on a sob. She laughed,

"Of course I do" She smiled. "We were together not even 7 hours ago"

I didn't know if I was still afraid or not. But the smile on Foxy's face reassured me that I wasn't. I sat there in silence, looking down at the floor.

"So, how'd you get here?" She asked.

"This guy brought us here" I said. "He was an old security guard, and he wanted revenge to make sure this place shut down. So he kidnapped us, hoping one of you guys would kill us, then the dead bodies would give evidence against the closing"

"Mike" Foxy growled.

"Yeah" I said, looking up at her. She helped me up, and I regained my balance.

"We never liked him" Foxy growled. "We did our best to try and make him lose his sanity"

"You did a good job" I said.

"We did" She said. "It wasn't just me"

"Right" I nodded. We started to walk out, but I felt something cold run up my chin.

"Um Foxy?" I asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Did you just touch me on the neck?" I asked.

"No" Foxy said, I shrugged. I kept walking as we exited the room.

"What about the others?" I asked. Foxy laughed,

"They get worried when kids are near me. Ya really think they're going to do anything bad?" She asked.

"No" I laughed. Foxy heard a noise,

"Stay here, I'll be right back" She said, I nodded, and stood there as I watched her disappear down the hallway. I just stood there, looking awkwardly around the building. I stood there, and I kept hearing strange noises. Honestly, they were starting to freak me out, they started to get louder. I wanted to run for the door, and try to make a break for it.

But, no.

I felt oddly safe. Like someone was standing right next to me protecting me from harm even though I was all alone. I kept standing there until, Foxy came back out. She was walking towards me, when she stopped.

"Run." She said.

"Wait what?" I said. But before I could react something cold and sharp pressed against my neck.

"Man, I thought you would've taken care of everything. But, I guess I'll have to finish this one myself" A voice spoke from behind.

"Mike" Foxy growled.

"It's a pleasure to see you as well" Mike said, pushing the knife closer to my throat. I gritted my teeth, and breathed. "What, running out of air? I can fix that" He pushed it harder, now I was unable to breathe. I used my hands, trying to push him away, but then my back was against him and he stiffened so I couldn't move him arm. I only have seconds before he pushed it one more time.

No one could do anything. Or so I thought.

All of the sudden, Mike let go, and flew almost half way across the building. I quickly got up, after I fell. I ran towards Foxy, Mike was already up. I ran faster, he did too. I was almost there, so was he. I was feet away. Mike knew he wasn't going to make it, so he chucked the knife. I was so close, but it went straight into my calve (Right? below the knee?)

I tumbled to the floor, the knife stuck a few inches below my knee. I was stuck on the floor. I couldn't get up. I groaned, and gripped the ground. Mike had made it over. He pulled the knife out of me which brought on a stinging sensation in my leg. I quickly turned onto my back and saw Mike about to bring the knife down on me. And right then he did. I braced for impact but it never came. Inches away, he stopped. He looked like he was trying to push it extremely hard, but he couldn't do it. I just lied there. What the heck was going on!?

Then like magic something started to from starting from the knife. It was black. About 5 seconds later it was a hand under the knife. But then the pixels traveled everything, and it was.

A person!?

Probably some magical person. I wasn't able to drawn out a lot of his feature, but we wore lots of yellow. He flipped Mike up in the air, then he came smashing down onto the floor. Then I looked out the doors to the building. Flashing lights. Blue ones, and red ones, and...

I went out cold.

I woke up maybe about five minutes later. I saw more flashing lights, and I realized I was in one of those things they put in an ambulance. A tight bandage was wrapped around my calve, and they picked me up and set me on the ground. Gosh, there were people everywhere. Reporters, police, everybody. I looked over in a police car, there sat Mike.

I couldn't say he didn't deserve it, because he did. Luckily while no one was looking, I slipped away, and started on my way home. I walked through the woods, which were silent and empty. It took me longer to get home because I had to limp there.

But When I finally got there, I tripped in front of my house. As I expected a face full of dirt, I didn't. Something held my hood, and pulled me right back up. I turned around, it was that guy again.

"Will you quit trying to hurt yourself, it's getting quite annoying" He said.

"I'm not trying to" I rolled my eyes and started to walk back. I sighed, and glanced back. "Thanks, whoever you are" I walked to my porch and opened my door.

"Names Bill, kid" He said.

"I suppose I'll see you again" I said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" He laughed.

"It may be, it might not, you'll never know" I said walking into the house.

"I already do" He laughed, I rolled my eyes, and shut the door behind me.

"Whatever..."


	3. Sock Puppets

**(Warning this has spoilers from the Sock Opera! Most have you have probably already seen it but I don't want comments like 'SPOLIER ALERT!' Anyways enjoy!)**

***Silver***

I hated it. Seeing siblings argue was the worst.

Dipper had just stormed off into the house, and I followed him a partial way there. But then he just told me to go away once we got inside. Now I saw on a stool at the counter, putting my head on my arms I sighed.

"You alright?" A voice asked, I looked in front of me and Wendy sat there on the other side.

"It's just so annoying how Mabel and Dipper argue." I groaned. "They're both obsessed"

"Yeah. I mean they're perfect siblings, but arguing always gets in the way." Wendy said

"Wendy, get out here!" Mabel yelled from outside.

"Gotta go" Wendy shrugged. "Maybe you should go check on Dipper"

Then she got up walking out the door. I sat there for a moment, the got off the still and started heading upstairs. I was halfway up the steps.

"Wait, what!" Dippers voice yelled, followed by a series of strange noises. I then raced up the stairs. But quietly. When I got to the top, I quickly hid behind a pile of boxes. I peeked over, and I saw Dipper get up. He looked different. Especially his eyes. Creepy. But then he grabbed the laptop and smashed it.

"What the hell..." I muttered.

"Sorry kid, but you're my puppet now!" dipper exclaimed to no one, and he smashed the laptop into pieces.

Something wasn't right... But before I could go out and say something, he purposely fell down the stairs.

Ok, now something was definitely up. I walked out behind the boxes and as I walked over to the area were everything happened, something burned my nose, a smell to be exact. I could see and smell things a human couldn't.

Because I was an angel, duh.

I had only smelled this a few times before.

I sniffed one more time to make sure.

Yep, the burning flesh of a person. Only happens because of two things.

One if someone is stupid enough to touch flames, or maybe a grill.

The other.

Is right after being possessed.

I stood there for a second wondering what, or who happened here. But then I realized someone could've been injured. That's when I sprinted down the stairs.

"Dipper!" I yelled. "Dipper!"

But no answer came. I looked outside to see that another care had just left. I walked back inside. I stood there for a long second.

"Hey!" A faint voice yelled. I turned around, and jumped. I help my chest and let out a long sigh,

"Dipper don't scare me like that" I huffed. He floated there in awe.

"Y-You can see me" Dipper said. I nodded,

"I'm pretty awesome" I smiled.

"Good, no time to explain-"

"No need to. You got possessed right?" I asked.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "Bill possessed my body!"

"Bill?" I questioned. But then I shook my head. "No time to worry about that, what should we do?"

"Mabel took my journal to use as a prop in the show. And he wants to destroy it" Dipper said.

"Alright then." I said. "The show doesn't start till sunset. I need to go grab some stuff at home."

"I'll try to go and talk to Mabel. If you get your hands on the journal bring it to my room, and put it under the mattress" Dipper said. I nodded, and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>As soon as I got to my house I sprinted up the stairs. My guardian was asleep downstairs so I didn't have to worry about him stopping me.<p>

I went to my room and into my closet, on the floor lay a black box. I opened it and took everything out. I zipped up my sweatshirt, and tied a belt around my waist. I stuck the grapping hook in the holster on my belt. My jeans were already on, and I had a black shirt underneath my sweatshirt. Then I pulled out two white gloves. They had the tips cut off, and on the back they had north star symbols, like the charm on my necklace. I slipped the on, then I grabbed my bag that slung over my shoulder and across my body.

Then I ran back down the stairs and out the door. When I got to the entrance of the theater. I pulled shoes out of my bag, and put them on, putting my other shoes back in my bag. This way if I got chased, which was most likely. I could press the buttons on the shoes and wheels would pop out from the bottom. Like roller blades. I was very talented myself at the sport.

But for now, I kept them normally was I walked in. I heard a large crash and watched in awe as Mabel fought with Dipper on stage. I ran up about 5 feet away from the stage, not wanting to get in the way or do anything wrong. So I stood there until Mabel threw Dipper across the stage. She panted, spotting me.

"Catch" She yelled. I immediately looked at her and she chucked the book straight at me. I caught it with ease. Then I sprinted out of the theater.

"Go to the house" I mumbled to myself, rollerblading down the street. "Under the mattress"

I let out long breaths of air, as I roller bladed down the street. I was unimaginably cold that night, and I was only wearing a sweatshirt. I stuffed the journal inside my coat, and continued to go on. Then I finally made it to the road in the woods. I was so close, and nothing could stop me at this point. That's when Dipper came flying in as a ghost again. I peered over at him, but then I looked forward to see the shack. I pressed the buttons on my shoes, and I ran there.

"Hurry up!" Dipper exclaimed, as I ran inside the house.

"Do you not see me trying!?" I snapped. I ran upstairs into the attic. Then, I ran into Dipper and Mabel's room. I slid the book under Dipper's mattress, and stared to run back downstairs.

"Good news, I can get my body back" Dipper said.

"Ok, sort of looking for the bad news right now" I said, putting my hand on the knob of the door to the outside.

"There might be a-"

He was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" I whispered quietly to him.

"I know you're in there, Pine Tree." A voice spoke, making Dipper panic. "So how about you come out, introduce me to that _friend_ of yours"

"Run" Dipper said. I obeyed him, and sprinted for the back door. I ran out, just as the front door was kicked open. We ran around the house back to the street. I put on my roller blades and quickly picked up as much speed as I could.

"So, you were saying" I panted.

"Right" Dipper said, flying beside me. "Bad news, there might be a demon rampaging through town looking for us"

"You mean us, and in-"

"Just us two" Dipper said.

"Oh, come on!" I growled. We made it to the man street, as we headed for the theater. I looked behind us for anything.

"Look out!" Dipper said. I quickly turned around, accidently hitting something with my fist. I was now fully aware of my surroundings. Dipper looked at me in awe.

"What?" I asked.

"You just knocked out a demon with your bare hands" He said. I shrugged,

"I know, I'm pretty awesome" I laughed. But then, something smashed me in the back and I flew forward, tumbling on the ground.

"Silver!" Dipper yelled, he flew over to my and kneeled down. "Are you ok!?" I slowly pushed myself up. Revealing several severe cuts and bruises.

"Are you ok!?" Dipper asked again.

"Not really..." I coughed. Dipper looked back in the area we just were, and glared.

"What a show!" The voice spoke again. "Pretty good, wasn't it Pine Tree?"

"Back off!" Dipper sneered.

"Oh no, I'm so scared" The man said sarcastically.

"Go away, Bill!" Dipper snapped.

"Fine. But after I send you to hell" The man said.

"What!" Dipper yelled.

"You're a free-roaming spirit. I can send you anywhere I want. Heaven, another universe, but in this case, hell" The man said.

"Why'd you hurt mt friend then!?" Dipper sneered.

"Because she can stop me from sending you to hell" The man said. Dipper looked at me,

"You can?"

"I was born in Heaven" I said. "I'm an angel, Dipper"

"Ok, enough soft talk, lets get this over with" The man said. He snapped his fingers as a portal appeared in the middle of the street. Dipper felt tugging but he resisted.

"You have to do something!" He exclaimed.

"One second!" I yelled, watching the last of the wounds on my leg heal. My hand glowed white, I ran up to the man and jumped to where he was floating.

"Not in my house" I said, then I smacked him, then which he crashed into the ground. Dipper ran into the theater, coming out in his own body, and Mabel.

"Aw, better luck next time" I said, landing on the ground. "Oh, fun fact. Angel can regenerate themselves"

I walked over to Dipper and Mabel, as the man disappeared.

"Who was that guy?" I asked.

"His names Bill" Mabel said.

"Bill Cipher" Dipper added.

"He's pretty stupid" I said.

"I couldn't believe he didn't know something" Mabel said.

"Surprise, surprise, no one can know everything."


	4. Parties

**_*_Silver***

I trudged along the sidewalk.

"What a grumpy grump" Dipper grumbled sarcastically. Being the 14 year old he was, he wasn't very good at it.

"Shut your face" I grumbled.

"Oh my gosh, this is such a big deal" Dipper panicked in sarcasm.

"For you it isn't. For me, it's kinda like hell" I shrugged.

"Dude, it's Mabel's birthday, take a chill pill" Dipper sighed.

"And yours too." I reminded.

"I know. I just don't why you make a big deal out of it" Dipper said. I groaned,

"I've been here for like, a week. I've never met your sister before, and I'm really good at making bad impressions" I seethed.

"You like rainbows?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Unicorns?"

"Yes."

"Boys?"

"Ye- NO!" I screamed. I felt myself blushing, "I-I mean-"

Dipper started to laugh uncontrollably.

"You're so gullible!" He laughed. To be honest, that statement was very true. I wouldn't shoot an evil dinosaur because, I kinda liked dinosaurs. But besides the point! Now I blushed in anger,

"Shut your face Dipper" I snapped. Dipper wiped a tear from his eyes,

"Right, right" He smiled, wiping off the last tears. We walked in silence until a loud BOOM! interrupted the calm, quiet, atmosphere. I looked up and a rain drop landed on my nose. "What, rain!?"

"You said it wasn't going to rain!" I yelled trying to cover my head.

"There wasn't even a slight chance of it!" Dipper yelled. We frantically looked around for a place to go. Dipper pointed, "The diner!"

I nodded, and ran after him into the building. We ran through the door, and panted as we closed it behind us. When we walked further in, we realized no one was there.

"Well this isn't creepy at all" I said aloud. We heard footsteps and a women walked out and peeked from the back kitchen. "Catherine?"

"Hey Sil' what's up?" She waved. I went and sat down at the bar, and Dipper cautiously followed me there, and sat next to me. We heard some noises, but than Catherine walked out brushing her hands together.

Dipper looked confused. I honestly figured that was going to happen, he had never met Catherine before, and I didn't think he was going to warm up to her easily. She had her blonde hair tied up, with was usual for her. She wore a shite t-shirt, a dirty apron, and some black pants alone with black shoes.

"What's goin on?" She asked.

"Stupid mother nature" I growled.

"I know right, she's been a real pain in the butt lately" Catherine growled.

"I thought you didn't know anybody but me yet?" Dipper said.

"Well, person my age" I said.

"Are you like 20?" Dipper asked, Catherine and I let out a small laugh.

"Another zero dear" Catherine explained.

"200?!" Dipper exclaimed, I nodded,

"Yep."

"Um, that's weird..." Dipper declared.

"So, you must be the famous Pine Tree?" Catherine smiled. Dipper looked like all the color had drained out of his face.

"S-Say again?" He stammered.

"Dipper, take a chill pill" I sighed.

"B-But Silver-"

"Please tell me" I said, "The person you're thinking of, what's the gender?" Dipper was about to object, but he couldn't come up with anything.

"I'm not the guy you're thinkin of Pine Tree" Catherine laughed.

"If you're not him, who are you, and wait how did you-"

"Names Catherine. Catherine Cipher" She smiled. "And yes, I am related to Bill" Dipper almost fell of his seat,

"Wha- b-but how th-that doesn't make a-any sen-sense" Dipper stammered.

"It's like they're not even related Dipper" I explained. "They're two different people, with two different goals"

"Which are?" Dipper asked.

"None of your business boy" Catherine growled.

"Is it bad?" He asked.

"No." She clarified.

"Alright..." Dipper said cautiously. "So, are you a demon? Where are you from? How are you two related?"

"They should call you Question Pines." Catherine sighed. "Yes. None of your business. And he's my brother, younger"

"Someone older than Bill. Didn't think it was anyone but God himself." Dipper shrugged.

"Learn something new every day" I shrugged. Dipper shrugged in response, but then the door opened. A tell man walked in, and sat down in one of the booths far away from us two. "Creepy much?" I whispered. Catherine continued to look at the man, who seemed to be peering back at her, and smiling.

"Hey, are you ok?" Dipper asked. Catherine didn't drop her gaze on the man,

"Not really" She silently replied back. Dipper and I looked at each other in confusion. Catherine looked at me, and gave me a look. One she had given me only once before. I slipped off the seat, and so did Dipper. I slowly walked towards the door. I had my door on the handle, but then a bot of electricity burst out of it and shocked me. I recoiled my and in pain.

"Ah children. Always leaving the party too soon"

The voice was spine tingling. But, I suppose I had gotten used to it.

"Why do you have to be a bastard 24/7 little bro?" Catherine huffed. The man stood up, and smirked. I could tell he had a happier impression under that eye patch of his.

"Silver!" Dipper whispered impatiently.

"Oh Pine Tree, leave your poor friend alone." The man smiled, "She can't do anything else to help you."

"So you think?" I questioned.

"I know." He clarified.

"Suppose you haven't been told much about me yet then." I shrugged.

"A bit." He smiled. "I held back on learning more. I wanted our first meeting to be new and fresh."

"First meeting?" Dipper whispered from behind.

"Dipper you need to shut your face!" I seethed.

"Rude. Just as I expected." The man huffed.

"I prefer easily irritated" I spoke. "I believe the rude one here is you. I mean who locks two poor, defenseless children in a building?"

"Defenseless? I thought you spoke the opposite?" The man questioned.

"I suggest you remember. Easily Irritated." I reminded.

"Right, you mean rude?" The man said, seeming to want to get me frustrated.

"If that's what you prefer, or course" I smiled. I had already practiced with this, it was almost impossible to get me mad with insults. "After all, insults get people nowhere in life"

The man growled of annoyance.

"Please, just leave" I stated.

"I think I'm alright in my current position" The man smirked.

"Bill, it's been enough" Catherine growled.

"Enough is never enough" Bill shrugged.

"If you think about it, that actually makes no sense" I explained. Bill growled once again,

"I'll think I'll leave, I would hate to see the poor girl dead" He smiled, as he started to disappear. "After all, you've got a party to go to, and I have a second meeting to plan"

Then he was completely gone.

As I left the building only one thought raced through my mind.

_Damn you Bill Cipher._


	5. Stupid Conversations

***Silver* (Warning! This is really stupid)**

"Yes!" I shot.

"No!" He growled.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"DIPPER I SWEAR TO GOD!" I screamed. He huffed, finally lifting his eyes out from his book.

"Just go play with Mabel," He suggested.

"But she's playing that game with her friends," I said.

"Isn't like Dream Date or something?" Dipper shot forgetting what the name was. I shivered in disgust,

"I-I think so," I shivered as I began to gag. Dipper grumbled,

"Just be a man and play the game," He huffed.

"So I suppose your not one either?" I asked in contempt. He rolled his eyes and continued reading. I huffed in annoyance and stomped out the door, but then I walked right back in.

"Do you have and Holy Water?" I asked.

"In the fridge," He pointed to the kitchen. I walked in and opened the fridge, as I pulled out a small bottle filled with sparkling water. I clipped it to my belt, and as I passed Dipper he finally realized what I had just asked. "Why do you need Holy Water!?"

"Demons," I grumbled.

"What demons!?" He demanded.

"Wasn't there that one guy you always talk about." I said snapping my fingers, "What's his name-"

"Bill Cipher?" He asked, I snapped.

"Yes! I keep getting paranoid about running into him. I don't know why, but from what you've told me." I shivered. "I'd honestly rather have a conversation with him then play that stupid game, ugh!"

"Doubt it," Dipper huffed getting back to his book. I stuck my tongue out at it, and stomped out the door.

Everywhere I went I kicked up dirt,

"_Dipper is such an ass, such an ass, such an ass. Dipper is such an ass, wish he'd just get hurt." _I sang under my breath. I actually liked the little song I had just come up with from scratch. I would be glad to sing it in front of Dipper later.

"Ah singing again aren't we?" A female voice came. I rolled my eyes and laughed,

"It's legal," I shrugged. Then she walked out of the trees. She wore a long black sleeve shirt, long black pants, a yellow vest, long blonde hair, and a diamond shaped eye patch. But her top hat wasn't a top her head right now. And she was just floating around in black socks. "Lazy day?"

"Lazy day," She groaned, floating over to me. "What'ca doin?"

"Writing a song about how Dipper is an ass," I shrugged. She laughed,

"As usual," She crossed her arms. She looked directly at my belt, "Why do you have Holy Water?"

"Issues," I shrugged.

"Paranoia?"

"Hell ya," I shot. "Catherine, you're a wizard." Catherine rolled her eyes and huffed,

"Well I gotta go, Mabel calls!" She declared.

"Are playing that game!?" I exclaimed.

"Got nothing better to do," She shrugged.

"My respect for you has lowered," I said, holding my chest, sarcastically looking like I was hurt. Catherine gave me that 'are you serious' look. But all I did was laugh,

"I'll see you later," She said, as she teleported away. Gosh, it seemed like everyone liked that game. Like I was the bad guy.

I trudged off to the Diner. I slowly trudged in and sat down at a booth. All I got was a water, as I slowly pulled my journal out of my bag. I had journal number 2, and ever since I've obtained it, I've been adding to it. I outlined everything old in pen, then I wrote my own things in pencil. I turned to Catherine's page, I had done a page for her because, one she was technically a monster, and two she begged me to do it.

So I drew her, along with her, what I called, 'pissed off form'. Mabel got glitter all over Catherine's clothes just so she would show her angry form. It was hilarious, and pretty stupid. But all in all, no one got hurt and it was worth it. I was just shading in something's right now. I had everything on this page except for one thing. Her last name. She never told me, and it was driving me to the brink of Insanity.

"Why won't she tell me," I muttered.

"Need help?" A voice came. I looked up, and this guy was sitting across from me. He had blonde, shaggy hair, with a white shirt, long yellow coat, bow ties, eye patch, top hat, and black pants. He was pretty tall too.

"Umm, stranger danger," I muttered. "Who are you anyways?" With the flick of his wrist the page started to flip themselves, until they stopped on one page. I slammed my face into the book. "Why me..."

"Well ya kinda said you'd rather have a conversation with me, than playing a game," He shrugged.

"First of all, you look different, and second of all, I never said that," I lied.

"First of all, my true form is hidden in the first book, and second of all-" He pulled a recorder out of his coat and pressed the button, after I heard it, he stuck it back in his coat,

"Loser," I muttered.

"I knew you'd try to weasel out of it, so that was the only way," Bill shrugged. I groaned,

"I don't like you," I admitted with ease.

"You've never even met me," He spat.

"I've heard you're bad news," I shrugged. Bill rolled his eyes,

"Stupid Pine Tree, always being an idiot,"

"Who's Pine Tree?" I asked.

"The only one with the Pine Tree on his hat," He scoffed.

"Oh, well sor-ry I'm not quiet good with these types of games," I huffed. Bill laughed,

"I-"

"I know ya like games! Everybody does, now get to the point Mr. Bow Tie!" I snapped. Everybody looked at me for a second, but then they got back to doing what they were originally doing.

"Well someone has issues," He huffed.

"The only issue I have is paranoia, I'm surprised you weren't listening in on that conversation." I growled.

"I was," Bill shrugged. I slammed my head into the book again,

"Figures," I grumbled.

"What? I always follow my sister around," He shrugged. I bolted my head up,

"Come again?" I said. Bill laughed,

"I said what I said," He laughed. I flipped all the way back to Catherine's page, then at the top, I wrote Cipher after her name.

"Thanks," I blurted without thinking. But then I realized what I said, and I slapped my hand over my mouth. "I didn't say that." Bill shook the recorder,

"Oh yes you did," He smiled. I buried my hands in my face, but then my phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my packet and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"I called you like three times!"_ Dipper yelled.

"Wrong number," I huffed, "Again." He grumbled,

"_Well whatever, I need your help_."

"Ha! Like I'm gonna help you after what you did," I laughed.

_"Mabel spilled the glitter again,"_ He seethed.

"And?" I laughed,

"_And it's all over Catherine."_ He said.

"Oh shit! I'll be right there," I said hanging up. I closed the book and quickly got up,

"I gotta go, there's a crisis," I seethed.

"What?" He huffed.

"Mabel spilled glitter all over Catherine's shirt," I seethed. Bill laughed,

"You better hurry."

I was just about to start running.

"If you're ever bored I'll be here." He shrugged. I looked at the floor, and back at him.

"You'll be seeing me quiet a bit then." I shrugged as I sprinted out towards the shack.

I was half way there when something appeared in my pocket. I pulled it out, and it was a notepad filled with notes. But on what you ask?

Bill Cipher.


	6. Second Meeting

***Silver* **

Christmas. I don't know if I hated it or not.

I mean, I liked it, well sort of. Ugh! I don't know, I'm just gonna say I like Christmas a little. I mean, in the town of Gravity Falls, I suppose it could be a bit fun spending my Christmas here. I mean, it was my first Christmas here, and I usually spent it with my...

Family...

See that's why I don't like Christmas! That much I mean...

But back to the point, the concept of my dead parents keeps intruding my happy mind. I mean, I'm trying to have fun here, but all I can think of is family. And how half of mine is already dead. It was painful. Not physically, of course, I mean emotionally, and or mentally. Maybe going out by myself for a bit would clear my head, right? Large space, open mind?

My guardian said it was quite alright. After all, Brine was the one who took care of me after my parents died. He always said, right after my parents died I always had nightmares about the occurrence. Those were over now, but still he tried to relate to them.

I walked along the snow covered ground. The sky was perfectly clear, and it was the day before Christmas Eve, Wonderful, I just wanted to get this holiday over with. So I could stop thinking about my parents. Then, when I was walking past the Diner, it suddenly started to snow heavily. At first, I thought I'd walk home but, with the wind blowing and everything, the Diner was my only option.

But the weather change, and my distance to the Diner.

This situation seemed oddly familiar.

But I tried not to think about it as I ran to the Diner. I pushed on the door and it opened with ease. I sprinted inside and shut the door, panting. I looked at the sign, this place was closed...

Then why was the door...

Everything came to me within a second.

The weather change, the Diner, I remembered what occurred the first time this went down.

No, I was just being paranoid. This was just a coincidence, every worker here always forgot to lock the door, even Catherine forgot sometimes. All this was, was a mistake. Nothing else. I was just going to have to stay here until the storm settled. And I was going to be safe all by myself.

"_Alone you are. But safe? I'd rethink that statement," _A voice sneered. I froze. I didn't move a single inch, as this all processed. This wasn't happening! No! I'd refuse o believe it! I was just having a stupid dream again! "_What? Afraid that Pine Tree and Catherine aren't here to protect you anymore?"_

This was happening.

But I was so NOT in the mood, and I wasn't very afraid anymore either.

"Rain date?" I asked.

Then the voices soft chuckling stopped.

"Wait, what!?" The voice boomed.

"I know, I know, you're trying to scare me," I said, "But what's the point if I'm not sacred? We're going to have to have a rain date for this 'second meeting'." I waited for a reply, but nothing came. I was fairly surprised, I thought I was going to receive a smart remark, or a death threat. Maybe a sarcastic comment, that would be new, and maybe even a bit creative as well.

I stood there for about five more minutes, and I still received no reply.

"I guess he left," I shrugged to myself. Now, I found myself wondering the empty diner, alone. Hopefully.

But back to the point, this place felt strange with no one else around. I mean, this was a place where everyone could go, children, adults, you'd expect this place to be packed with loads of people. Thus the reason why I felt a little weird being in here alone. At least this whole time I wasn't thinking about my parents.

DANG NABIT! IT WAS OFF MY MIND THIS WHOLE TIME, BUT NOW HERE IT IS!

I face palmed myself,

"I'm an idiot!" I growled aloud. "Stupid brain, why can't you just forget!"

I huffed, and decided to trudge to the back kitchen. I was just about to enter the back doorway,

"_BOO!"_

I freaked out.

I slipped and slammed my elbow and head against the wooden floor. But I quickly pushed myself back up with my other arm,

To see him standing there, laughing hysterically. He looked like he was about to pass out.

I looked at my injured elbow. Blood was dipping off my elbow, and shards of wood were jabbed in the wound. I managed to push myself up, and luckily I kept my balance.

"You're an ass!" I snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Bill finished laughing,

"That...was...hilarious!" He tried to regain all the breath he had lost while he was laughing. "You should've seen your face!"

Tears of anger and pain rushed down my face. Soon Bill's laughs completely silenced.

"Kid, it was just a joke..." He trailed off.

I grasped my arm in pain, and when I took my hand off it was covered in blood.

"I don't know how anything living could find this funny!" I seethed.

"I didn't-"

"I don't care..." I snapped. I wiped my tears off with my sleeve, "Just go home!"

I stormed out and down the long isle of the diner. I walked into the bathroom and turned the sink on, I put my elbow in the water. I let out a small squeak of pain, it stung like hell. But it was cleaning the wound, this is always better then having it infected. I took it out of the faucets stream after about 3 minutes. I dried it off with a paper towel, but the blood was still coming out at a decent pace.

I walked out of the bathroom, and Bill was nowhere to be seen.

Good.

I walked behind the counter and dug through some things, then I spotted the First Aid kit. I pulled it out and set it on the counter. I opened it up and it was filled with a roll of bandage, gauze, Band-Aids, medical tape, ice packs, so on and so forth.

I grabbed out the gauze and bandages. I set the gauze on my elbow, and then I quickly wrapped the bandage around my arm, it held the gauze in place and the special bandages only stuck to themselves. Which was pretty neat. I packed everything back up and put it back. After all, I would probably need it later.

When I looked up behind the counter the storm had ceased. And within seconds the door burst open,

"Catherine?" I questioned. A bright smile appeared on her face as she ran up and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" She squealed. Catherine let go holding both of my shoulder she looked at my elbow. "What happened?! Was my brother here!?" I gave her a slight nod. "I swear what happened!? What did he do!? If he hurt you I swear to god I'll kill him!"

I thought about it for a moment. Do the right thing? Or watch a pathetic demon get beaten by a girl. The choice was obvious,

"I-It was nothing. I just t-tripped and scraped my elbow, nothing serious," I lied. Catherine smiled and picked me up,

"Well I'm glad it was nothing serious," She laughed. I smiled, "So what happened?"

"Well-"

And as I explained to her, I realized something.

_Bill was totally going to get under my skin for this..._


End file.
